The heart has his reasons
by brucas1fanfromqc
Summary: It's my first fic. It's the continuation of the season 3 finale. Mostly BL, NH and maybe even LP! Ouhhh drama!
1. Baby I'm gonna leave you

**On the bridge**

Lucas and Karen were still on the road to meet Nathan and Haley. They were both still in shock that Brooke could be pregnant. They quickly stop thinking about that when they saw Haley standing on the bridge and yelling while crying.

''NATHAN! HELP! NATHAN!'' yelled Haley. She was in her wedding dress and her mascara was all over her face.

''Haley what's wrong?'' yelled Lucas back too focused on his best friend to realize what was happening.

''The car…Nathan...jumped…Cooper…he's gone!'' said Haley as clear as possible.

Lucas didn't completely understand but looked around to try to see what she was talking about. He finally saw the broken bridge. He also noticed the limo in the water.

''Oh god don't tell me that Nathan is in that limo?'' said Lucas unsure of what he was saying.

''No!'' yelled Haley

''Good! Ok, I'm calling the police, tell them to come over and help us out with that limo in the water.'' interrupt Karen.

''Where's Nathan?'' ask Lucas still not understanding why Haley was still crying like he never saw her cry.

''Probably trying to reach the police too.'' said Karen.

''Mom, why would you think she's yelling his name and getting hysteric? said Lucas looking at Haley.

''She just told you he wasn't in the limo.''

''Look mom, I don't know, you don't know! said Lucas starting to get upset.

''HE JUMPED IN THE WATER!'' yelled Haley crying.

''What?'' yelled Lucas looking at the water.

''Jeez…Why would he do that?'' he ask.

Karen, who had already called for help, was trying to reach Deb.

''Cooper was in the limo'' cried Haley.

''Jeez!'' said Lucas putting his hands on his head.

''Is he out of his minds? This isn't something a half brained person would do…It's stupid and…god help us with this…it's stupid. Why would he take that kind of risk? It's…stupid.'' Lucas said fighting for the tears not to come.

At this moment, the police arrived, followed by the ambulance and a big truck. They made them leave the bridge because they wanted no citizens on the bridge. Haley couldn't handle being away from Nathan like this but, if she wanted to see him again, she knew she got to let them do their jobs. Haley, Lucas, Karen, Peyton, Deb and Mouth were waiting in the hospital. They couldn't reach Dan, Rachel nor Brooke.

**In the hospital**

''Have anyone seen Brooke?'' ask Lucas starting to worrying about his maybe pregnant girlfriend.

Peyton who knew that Brooke left, didn't say anything. She thought to herself that anyway, she doesn't know where she was at all. She only knew that she took her stuff with her.

''So Peyton…have you seen Brooke?'' ask Lucas again.

''Not since the wedding.'' Peyton lied.

''Ok… I didn't see her either… I really need to talk to her.

''Why? Is it as important as your brother drowning in the water Lucas'' said a really pissed Haley.

It was the first time she talked since she got in the hospital

''No... I'm sorry Hales'' he said grabbing her hand to comfort her.

''We're here to help'' said Karen pulling her in a hug. ''If anyone needs to talk or just needs a hug, you can count on me.''. Continued Karen looking at her friend Deb.

''Yes we're here''. said Mouth.

''We're here!'' yelled a nurse.

''Oh my god, where's my husband?'' ask Haley looking around and not seeing the sight oh him anywhere.

''Your husband…''

''Yes, my husband!''

''I'm really sorry to announce you that…he died in the limo.

''What?'' cried Haley

''I'm sorry Ms. Lee…''

''My name is Haley James SCOTT!'' yelled Haley upset while she was crying even harder. How could this nurse have the guts to misspell his name? How dare she?

''Hey? What's going on here?'' interrupt Karen followed by all the group.

''Are you a family member of M. Lee? ask the nurse to Karen.

''Yes…I'm his sister.'' said Deb. It was the first time she talked since she arrived at the hospital.

''Again, I'm sorry to announce you like this that your brother died. He drowned in the water.'' said the nurse a little tactless.

Haley just understands that it wasn't Nathan who died but Cooper. She felt kind of relieved but also, felt horrible to be happy that someone just died. It's just that, Nathan was all her life. Losing him would have been the worst thing that would have happened in her life.

''Are you okay Deb?'' ask Karen. Herself, she was trying not to cry because she wanted to be there for her friend.

Everybody were looking at Deb. They were all in shock and sad but they knew it would never compare to the pain that was feeling Deborah. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying. She looked traumatized.

''Eum…is my son fine?'' she ask having a lot of difficulties saying those 4 words.

''Well, he is in the coma along with the other girl with him''

Haley probably skipped a heart beat.

''What? There is someone with him?'' ask Lucas

''Rachel'' said Mouth putting his hands on his head.

''Why would Rachel be with him'' ask Peyton still having tears in her eyes.

''I think he followed her after her speech or something…'' muttered Mouth remembering seeing them leave. He did nothing to stop them. He felt guilty.

''This isn't supposes to happen! We were supposed to go on our honey moon and have time for us. And to be in love and express it to the world. And it was supposed to be the best day of my life. Every girls dream of this day. Every girls dream of their perfect boyfriend. I finally find someone I want to be with forever and he nearly died today! And I don't know if he is going to survived tomorrow. And…and…''. Haley stops realizing that it's not their faults. They didn't do anything actually. She still felt better after letting this all go.

''Haley?'' ask Lucas making sure she was okay.

''No I'm…I'm going to find Nathan.'' She said already off with the nurse. Peyton, Mouth, Deb and Karen followed Haley.

Lucas stood there, on his chair, trying to understand what is happening right now. He needs to talk to Brooke. He needs her here just holding her hand. He took his phone and called her for the fifth time today.

''Please answer…C'mon Brooke answer you phone. I need you. C'm…''

''Hello?'' interrupt Brooke


	2. Boston

_Hey, I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is brucas1fanfromqc (of course that's my name) and this is my first fic. By the way, my first language isn't English so, give me a chance if I do a lot of errors. Thank you and leave me a review. :)_

**Chapter 2- Boston**

**In the hospital**

''Hey''. Lucas answered back. ''How are you?''

''Umm, feeling good actually!'' said Brooke

''Well I have bad news for you. Cooper and Rachel had an accident.''

''Really? Oh my god, are they fine?'' ask Brooke concerned.

''This is one of the bad news, Cooper…didn't make it.''

''What? You must be kidding me right?'' said Brooke on the verge of crying.

''No. As much as I would like to tell you everything's okay, well, everything's isn't.''

''Is Rachel…alive?'' ask Brooke afraid of the answer.

''Yes but she is in the coma…along with Nathan.''

''Nathan? Why would he…

''Let me explain.''

Lucas explained everything that happened after the wedding. She didn't believe that all of this was happening and the worst part was that she couldn't be there to help. She knew that everyone was sad and in a time of need but, coming back now would make it even harder for her.

''It's a pretty bad story isn't it'' laughed Lucas after he finished.

''Yeah…'' said Brooke not laughing at all.

''So, where are you? Ah, let me guess. In your car, in direction of the hospital. Of course, you brought with you some gifts for Haley and Deb. Also one for me…'' said Lucas mischievously.

''Well…I'm n…I'm not going''

''Okay… Now, go!'' smiled Lucas.

''Still not on my way Luke.''

''What's up babe?'' Saying those words just made him remember that she may be pregnant.

''Lucas, I have something to tell you.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''No I don't think so…''

''Brooke it's fine! I found the purse. You don't have to lie to me.''

''Wha, what are you talking about''? ask Brooke not sure she was in the right conversation.

''Brooke, the test!'' said Lucas a little annoyed that she would still lie to him.

''What test? Lucas, what are you talking about?''

''The pregnancy test!'' yelled Lucas

''Luke, I really don't know what your talking about. I don't have any pregnancy test and neither have I done one!'' said Brooke.

''It's not yours?'' ask Lucas surprised.

''No Lucas, It's not mine.'' said Brooke getting really pissed that he thought she was pregnant. ''What? You found a pregnancy test in one of the purses?''

''Yeah…''

''Well, it's not mine'' repeated Brooke.

''Oh…okay'' said Lucas. Thank god he thought to himself. He was kind of relieved that she wasn't pregnant. He loves her. That's no doubts but, he wasn't ready for a baby. Not yet.'' So what'd you have to tell me?''

''…I won't be in Tree Hill for a couple of weeks.'' said Brooke very fast.

It wasn't fast enough for Lucas to don't understand. ''What? What's that all about? A fashion show?'' ask Lucas.

''No. I'm only going because I need some time to think. Just by myself.''

''What? I don't understand? Tell me where you are, we'll talk in person.''

''No we can't. Lucas, I am not in Tree Hill right now anyways''

''So tell me where you are!'' yelled Lucas.

''NO! I need some time Lucas don't you understand! With everything that happened with you, me and your other blonde girlfriend, I need to think! yelled Brooke even harder.

''I don't know what to say.'' said Lucas really calm but in shock.

''I am not expecting you to say something.''

''Umm…you said weeks?"

''Well, maybe a month…or 2.''

''2 months! Brooke, that's long!"

''Do you even care.''

''Heyyy, don't you dare saying that I do not care Brooke.'' said Lucas upset. ''You know what? I care enough. I am going to find you and bring you home.''

''No don't! Don't try to find me.''

''Why not?''

''Because I just told you I needed time to think!''

''So, basically, you're asking me to, umm, continue my life here without you?''

''Wait, wait, you're life! I am only going for 2 months!'' yelled Brooke.

''Well, it's long enough for me to miss you Brooke!'' yelled Lucas back.

''Oh god, that's why I need some time.''

''We don't argue everyday, don't tell me that's the problem.''

''It's not us arguing the problem, it's us depending on one and t!''

''Why would it be a problem? Two people in love who wants to be with each other, who wants to see each other or needs the other one, doesn't sound that bad to me.''

''The problem is that these two people won't be with each other forever!'' said Brooke bursting into tears.

''So you think we won't be with each other forever?'' ask Lucas totally ignoring his girlfriend crying on the phone.

''I would like to think so but… I would be naïve if I would.''

''Okay so we're both naïve!''

'' Lucas, are we ever going to talk about what I…''

''So you think that I like Peyton?'' interrupt Lucas.

''Umm…maybe''

''You are something else!''

''Lucas I…''

''How many times have I told you that I love you and not Peyton!'' yelled Lucas

''I know, I'm just not sure if…''

''Peyton and I are over!''

''BUT SHE STILL LIKE YOU! yelled Brooke. ''She still does''.

An awkward silence came.

''I didn't know…''

''Ok Lucas I don't want to talk about her!''

''Fine let's talk about basketball!'' joked Lucas

''Oh shut up!'' laughed Brooke.

''But seriously Brooke, what do you want me to do here, in Tree Hill…without you? ask Lucas who was calmer then before.

''I want you to go out…on dates''

''Oh please, not that none exclusive crap again?'' plead Lucas.

''No, actually…you will be single…''

''You mean…are you, are you breaking up with me?'' feared Lucas.

Lucas could here that Brooke was taking a deep breath.

''Yes, I am.''

Another awkward silence appeared.

''But it's only for one or two months!'' explained Brooke. ''After, we'll see what's happening for us and talk…''

''Yeah, whatever.''

''No Lucas, I want you to go out. I'm not joking''

''So, your serious about this?''

''Yes…''

''Does that mean that you will be going out too?'' ask Lucas thinking about this possibility.

''Yes…I mean, it's only for two months right?''

''Right…''

''So…I'll maybe call you sometimes but, don't expect me to call everyday''

''Okay'' said Lucas not happy at all with her new rules.

''Hey Lucas! Enjoy! You are going to be meeting a lot of hot girls! Not as hot as me but, who knows, maybe she is going to be smart, blonde and listen to crappy music'' said Brooke trying to sound happy.

''Yeah yeah…''

''I've got to go now Lucas''

''Ah yeah okay'' said Lucas, sad that she was already going to end their conversation.

''So… I'll see you in 1 month…maybe?''

'' I hope so.''

''Well…bye Luke.''

''Have a nice time Brooke!'' said Lucas not wanting at all for her to have a good time. It was selfish but, he doesn't want another guy to make her happy.

''Umm…I'm going to hung up'' laughed Brooke

''Yeah…''

They both didn't wanted to hang up. In a way, hanging up would maybe mean that they are giving up on their relationship.

''I love you Brooke'' said Lucas sincerely.

''Ok I need to go! Bye Luke!'' said Brooke totally aware that he said _I love you. _But for now, she didn't know. Maybe Peyton was right. Do I even love him?

_Reviews please!_


	3. Stranger in my house

_Okay, I see that some of you are wondering if it's a leyton or brucas fic. My name is brucas1fanfromqc! hello! lol but, I am trying to create drama so, at this point I don't know yet. You'll have to keep checking and reviewing!_

**Chapter 3- Stranger in my house**

**In the hospital**

Haley and the rest of the group were still following the nurse to Nathan's room. Haley didn't even know why she was still there. She didn't want to see Nathan, well, not like that. Him lying on a hospital bed was just going to kill her. It did when she saw Lucas one year ago. So, suddenly she stopped.

''Umm…hey guys I…need to go to the bathroom.'' lied Haley.

''It can't wait? We are near of his room Ms. Scott.'' retort the nurse.

''No! I'm…you know…I, I, I…have a leak in my wedding dress!'' blurted out Haley.

''Okay, it is fine you…can go do whatever you need to do Ms. Scott'' said the nurse embarrassed.

''Thank you.'' faked smiled Haley.

''Do you want me to go take you're your clothes? I know you like this dress but…it's kind of…big.'' tried to explain Peyton. ''Also the leak thing just happen so, well, do you want me to go take them?''

''Uh…yes.'' Even if she didn't really have a leak, Peyton was right. The wedding dress was kind of taking a lot of place and was getting heavier at the minute.

''Okay so I'll go now!''

''Thank you Peyton.''

''No problem!''. Actually, Peyton really can't see Nathan right now. It's not that she didn't want to but, it was hard seeing someone she loves being sick…again.

**In the hospital corridors**

Peyton was walking in the corridors depressed and while she was trying to contain her tears. She accidentally hit someone.

''Hey are you okay?''. ask Peyton to the person.

''Yeah,yeah''. Said the stranger hiding his face with his big yellow dotted coat.

''I'm sorry!''

''I'm fine.'' And with that said, he left. Peyton didn't see his face but could see that this person was trying hide something. She start walking again still staring behind her where the stranger left. Again she hit somebody.

''I'm sorry."

''No it's okay Peyton!'' laughed Lucas.

''Oh it's you.'' realized Peyton.

''Ah, so much love!''. joked Lucas

''Ha ha…'' tried to laugh Peyton.

''Peyt, have you been crying?'' ask Lucas

''Lucas, Nathan is in coma and Cooper died! Don't you think that I have the right to cry?''

''I know, sorry, I just kind of forgot…''

''Forgot? How could you forget? It's your brother and your uncle!''

''There's also Rachel.''

''Okay, plus Rachel!''

''It's just that Brooke called and...Whatever, I should just concentrate on my brother and my friends.''

''Oh, Brooke called?

''Yeah…Apparently she is not in town for a couple of months.'' said Lucas kind of still angry about her decision. He was right tough. A couple of hours ago, they were dancing and kissing…Yes, she did discover about the kiss him and Peyton shared but, they dance and kissed after the fight. She made a big twist by going out of town.

''Couple of months?'' ask Peyton not believing that Brooke would really do that.

''Yup.'' said Lucas getting even more pissed. ''She said a month or two actually.''

''Does that make it more acceptable?''

''No, you're right'' Lucas sight.

''Well, maybe she needs time. Maybe she'll come back and…''

''She broke up with me.'' interrupt Lucas.

''Oh, I'm sorry Luke.'' said Peyton.

''Nah, don't. I agreed to do so. It's my fault.''

''Don't say that! It's her fault! She paranoids and you're always the one getting hurt in the end. Sometimes I think that, she doesn't deserve a guy like you.'' said Peyton taking his hand.

''Yes, she deserves better'' said Lucas dropping his head.

''Maybe she does…or maybe you deserve better.'' said Peyton getting closer to Lucas.

Lucas did notice that she was getting closer. He felt bad to tell her to back off a little so, he pulled her into a hug.

Peyton broke the hug and said ''Luke, I need to go take Haley's clothes but, we can talk about this after.''

''Yeah, maybe.''

''Okay bye'' said Peyton hurrying to the door. She could not believe herself. She tried to kiss her best friend boyfriend again. Well, technically, Brooke wasn't her best friend anymore and Lucas was single. Would it be that bad flirting with him? She thought about it during her way to Haley and Nathan's place.

**In the hospital bathroom**

Haley was still crying. People looked at her like she was crazy but, she kept crying.

''Haley?'' ask Karen entering the was bathroom.

''What?'' said Haley sniffing.

''Umm…it's Karen. Do you need help?''

''No, I'm fine!'' said Haley sarcastically

''Sweetie, come here'' said Karen pulling Haley into a hug.

''I don't know what to do Ms. Roe'' cried Haley. ''It's too hard seeing him like this!''

''I know, I know, but…he needs you to be here! What will he said when he's going to wake up and see that you never came?''

''This is if he wakes up.'' said Haley saying the ''if'' even louder than the other words.

''I can tell you that he is. Why wouldn't he? There's so many things here that are worth living for. You need to tell him that''

''So, if I listen to what you just said, I should tell him something like _'Nate, don't die now cuz there's no pizza in paradise'. _'' said Haley sarcastically.

''Not bad but, if you want an advice, you should tell him _'Nathan, don't die cuz, there's no Haley James Scott in paradise'. _''

''What are you talking about? He won't wake up even if I would promise him an place at the NBA! He's in the coma dying!'' yelled Haley.

''People in the coma hear what you say to them! I'm sure he's wondering why you aren't coming to see him and THAT makes him weaker!'' yelled Karen louder than she expected.

Both of them stand there, calming down. Karen was the first to broke the silence.

''I'm sorry Haley. I didn't mean to yell at you.'' apologized Karen.

''No you were right.'' said Haley. ''He must not be proud of me'' cried Haley.

''No Hal…''

''Hey!'' interrupt Peyton. ''Oh I'm sorry to interrupt.''

''No it's fine. I was actually in my way to see Nathan.'' said Haley looking at Karen.

''Great idea.'' smiled Karen.

''Um…I have your clothes…'' said Peyton showing a bag.

''Thank you Peyton but, what I have to do, really can't wait.''

''Oh, its okay Hales, do your thing.''

''Ok''. Before getting out of the bathroom, Haley thanked Karen and Peyton.

''What happened?'' ask Peyton to Karen.

Karen sight happily. ''Just giving a little hope''

''Yeah…Haley isn't the only one who need some.'' blurted out Peyton.

''What's wrong Peyton?''

''Nothing…well, can I ask you something, it's about…Lucas.'' ask Peyton.

''Of course you can sweetie.''

''Okay, I was wondering if it'll be a good idea if…I started going after Lucas…''

''I'm really sorry to break your dream here but, he is with Brooke.''. clarified Karen..

''Not anymore! She broke up with him!'' said Peyton with a happy voice.

''Oh my god! When?'' ask Karen not so happy.

''Like an hour ago on the phone.''

''Gosh…How is Lucas taking it?''

''I don't know but…do you think I should go after him?''

Obviously, Karen didn't wanted to say _'No! God, Peyton, he just broke up with Brooke! He loved her, you best friend by the way. You can't do that!'. _So she said…

''Talk to him.''

''No, but is it a good ide…

''I think he is in the waiting room, downstairs!'' said Karen trying to avoid the conversation. ''I'm going to see what's Deb doing. Bye!''. And she went out of the bathroom. Peyton didn't have a chance to reply back. Anyways, she was going to talk to Lucas.

**In the waiting room**

Karen was right, Lucas was in the waiting room, sitting on a chair. Peyton couldn't stop thinking how hot he looked when he was worried.

''What's up?'' ask Peyton sitting on chair next to him.

''I'm waiting for the lady right here to tell me where is Rachel room'' said Lucas sighting.

''Oh I see…''

''Yup!''

''It's gonna be long.''

''Yup!''

''Shouldn't you take a nap? It's kind of late and you haven't sleep yet.''

''Nah…But you should rest a little. You look tired.'' noticed Lucas.

''Yeah maybe you right.'' Peyton doesn't want to sleep right now. She wanted to stay with Lucas. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came over her.

''Lucas, would you mind if I rest my head on your shoulder?''

''Of course you can!''

''Well, okay then.'' she said while resting her head on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable but so wrong. It was Lucas! Brooke's boyfriend…ex boyfriend. All of her thoughts went away when Lucas rest his head on hers. Peyton couldn't be happier even if she tried not to show it. They stayed like that for a while.

During that time, Brooke was in front of them, watching in disgust the happy couple. She didn't wanted to stay a minute longer. She took her bag, her magazines and her yellow dotted coat and disappeared.

**Next The reason why Brooke in is the hospital**

**NextWhat happened during those 2 months**

_Reviews_


	4. Lesson learned

_Hi guys! I know I haven't updated since the summer but... you know how school is! Enjoy this chapter while it last. By the way, there's my name in one of the reviews! No, it's not me! I'm not that pathetic! My sister read my fic and she gave me a review while I was logged in. Anyways, I know you want to read this chapter so do it! But don't you forget to leave me a review! haha :_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Lesson learned**

**Brooke's POV**

''I need to get my stuff right now!''. said Brooke to herself. It's been 5 minutes since she left the wedding and now, was going straight to Peyton's. She didn't want to stay with Peyton anymore. After what she did, it's really understandable. She kissed her boyfriend…again. After all the drama that happened last year, Brooke didn't want to deal with the pathetic blonde bitch, as she likes to call Peyton, anymore. Anyways, Brooke doesn't care anymore about her. She felt so betrayed. By Peyton but also by Lucas. He didn't say anything. The only reason why he confessed was because he thought Peyton told her. What Brooke hated the most are liars. She thought Lucas grew up since last year but, she was obviously wrong. I'm sure it's because he doesn't want perfect Peyton to get into trouble.

Finally, Brooke arrived at Peyton's house. She took the key that she's definitely going to throw in the river, and open the door. Brooke climb the stairs and went directly to her ''room''. She rushed to take all her stuff and clothes mostly. She didn't want to see Peyton's face. Rushing has his consequences. Brooke accidentally hit a box. Looking at it, Brooke recognizes the freaky sketches Peyton does. Brooke didn't want to pick them and put them back in the box. But, Brooke wasn't here to break everything. Even if it was really tempting to cut them and put them in the trash, Brooke wasn't the kind of person who play nasty…well, whatever. Sighting, she put all the sketches in the box. Suddenly, she notices a sketch she never seen before. It was a girl on a bed and a guy on top of her. The girl was obviously Peyton, the curly hair couldn't say more. The guy was probably Jake. She flipped the sketch in search to see if the name of the guy was written. Instead, she found a long text with a title kind of mysterious.

_**Mistake!**_

_When I found the bracelet, I couldn't control my emotions. He was there standing there, offering a hug. I felt so comfortable in his arms. It seemed like we were two Lego's block and when we collide we can make anything. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I could not resist anymore. I kissed him. Amazingly, he didn't stop me. He cupped my cheek and kissed me back. He pulled off my jacket gently and continued kissing me. The kiss got deeper until he pushed me on the bed. We started kissing again. He immediately got rid of my shirt. When he was on top of me, he gently passed my breast with his nose and kissed my stomach. It felt, again, so good. After, he pulled off his shirt revealing his body nicely cut. Then, he came back to my lips following by my neck. It was perfect until something interrupt us. His necklace was stocked in my hair. I pulled it off still staring at him, I saw that something was wrong. Too bad I was right. He told me that Brooke gave him that necklace. Brooke. And then it was it. He wanted us to get going. I agreed thinking about what just happened. The mistake we made. Still, I couldn't stop wishing for the ''mistake'' to happen again. Maybe the mistake was for him to wear that necklace? _

**_Mistake?_**

Brooke couldn't contain the tears to fall. She just read the description of the moment that caused her so much pain. In only a minute, all the pain that she suffered last year came back stronger than ever. Angrily, she put the sketch in the box, where they were supposed to be. After that, she just starts thinking. Asking herself questions, unanswerable. Why did I forgave them? Is he still into her? Are they still messing around my back? Is he sincere when he says he loves me? I do remember that the day of the ''mistake'' I told him on the phone that I loved him and he replied 'you too'. Am I supposed to believe him this time? But the most difficult question she couldn't answer was: What's there in Tree Hill worth staying? At this moment, her cell phone started to vibrate. She looked at who was calling. Lucas. She didn't know if she wanted to take that call. We'll guess she wondered too much time because, after a while it only showed the 'missed call' sign on her cell. Brooke felt bad she didn't take the call but also relieved. Maybe, after all she really didn't wanted to talk to him. The only thing that she was sure of at this point is that she doesn't want to see Peyton right now.

''At least, I won't have to face Peyton again. ''said to Brooke to herself..

''Brooke''. said Peyton

It was too good to be true wasn't it, thought to herself Brooke.

''Don't go please.'' plead Peyton

''I don't want to but I have to.''

''Okay, alright...well…just, stop'' said Peyton trying to make Brooke stop. ''What, what do I have to do to fix this? Brooke, I'll do anything, just…I don't want you to go.''

''You ask me earlier today if I love Lucas, and I have your answer.''. said Brooke continuing to pack. ''But you don't deserve to hear it!''

''Brooke…''

''No. I want you to understand something. As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over. And if we never speak again for the rest of our lives, that'll be fine.'' Brooke start walking to the door with her luggage. ''I gave you a second chance Peyton…and you blew it!''. And then Brooke went out of the room, trying to leave this house as fast as she could. She entered her car again and went where she was supposed to be 30 minutes before. ''I'm late'' said Brooke. But, being late didn't prevent her to think about Lucas and Peyton. They both hurt her so much.

Anyways, Brooke was already in the parking lot of the hospital, where she had to meet a doctor. She locked the door of her car but suddenly received another of the many calls Lucas kept giving her. She finally decide to take the call.

''_Hello'' Brooke said_

''_Hey''. Lucas answered back. ''How are you?''_

''_Umm, feeling good actually!'' said Brooke_

''_Well I have bad news for you. Cooper and Rachel had an accident.''_

''_Really? Oh my god, are they fine?'' ask Brooke concerned._

''_This is one of the bad news, Cooper…didn't make it.''_

…

''_Hey Lucas! Enjoy! You are going to be meeting a lot of hot girls! Not as hot as me but, who knows, maybe she is going to be smart, blonde and listen to crappy music'' said Brooke trying to sound happy._

''_Yeah yeah…''_

''_I've got to go now Lucas''_

''_Ah yeah okay'' said Lucas, sad that she was already going to end their conversation._

''_So… I'll see you in 1 month…maybe?''_

'' _I hope so.''_

''_Well…bye Luke.''_

''_Have a nice time Brooke!'' said Lucas not wanting at all for her to have a good time. It was selfish but, he doesn't want another guy to make her happy._

''_Umm…I'm going to hung up'' laughed Brooke_

''_Yeah…''_

_They both didn't wanted to hang up. In a way, hanging up would maybe mean that they are giving up on their relationship._

''_I love you Brooke'' said Lucas sincerely._

''_Ok I need to go! Bye Luke!'' said Brooke totally aware that he said I love you._

It was hard for her to say those things to Lucas but it's the only way she found for them to break up without losing all of her hopes of maybe getting back together with him when they'll be ready. Brooke took at deep breath but realize she was getting really late to her appointment. She ran into the hospital and went directly to the counter. She asked what room was Mr. Silvagio's one. She thanked the woman and took the first elevator. She entered it and after 45 seconds she was already knocking at the door of M. Silvagio, the doctor. He opened it and said…

''Hi! You must be…Rachel'' ask the doctor

''Yes, it's me'' interrupt Brooke.

''Well, you are late you know that?''

''Yes, I know I'm sorry…It will never happen again'' apologized Brooke

''Okay, young lady, I trust you.'' smiled Mr. Silvagio

''Thank you''

''Alright. Now, what's important is that I have the results.''

''Good, good! What do they say? ask Brooke eager to know the results.

''Shouldn't we be talking about…''

''No! Results first! C'mon doc!'' interrupt Brooke again.

''Okay…So, I want to announce you that…'' said the doctor bringing some suspense. Also to annoy Brooke who kept interrupting him.

''that…''

''…you are pregnant!'' finally said Mr. Silvagio.

'' Oh my god!'' Oh my god, Rachel's pregnant said Brooke to herself.

''Congratulations Rachel!''

''Rach…? Oh yeah, yeah, thank you!''

''I know that the news of having a baby must quite…''

''Hey, look at the time. I totally have to go!'' Interrupt Brooke once and again.

''Mrs. Gattina, I think you can stay a bit longer for us to discuss the outcome of…''

''Sure! I'll do this…another time! Bye.'' And Brooke got out of the room as fast as she came in. In the corridor, she saw that it was getting rainy outside so she came back in the room.

''I see that you changed your mind Rachel! I'm a quick forgiver. Now let's talk about…''

''Raining outside! I don't have a coat and…this one looks…'' Looking at the yellow dotted coat on Mr. Silvagio's chair. ''acceptable…'' She took the coat and left the room. The doctor couldn't believe what just happened. First, the patient came 35 minutes late and all she wanted was the results of her pregnancy test. After that, she kept interrupting me and finally decides to go. Then she came back, stole my coat and left again.

''You shouldn't let you cars keys in your coat Mr. Silvagio. How will you get in your car after that?'' She throws him his car keys. ''No need to thank me'' Smiled Brooke leaving the room for the third time.

''What the hell is going on with teenagers these years? Always on crack!'' said to himself Mr Silvagio.

Brooke ran in the corridors looking for an elevator. She was looking everywhere except in front of her. She pushed someone with blond curly hair. Damn, it was Peyton.

''Hey are you okay? '' ask Peyton

''Yeah, yeah…'' Reply Brooke trying to hide her face with the yellow dotted coat.

''I'm sorry…''

''I'm fine'' After that Brooke started walking forward without looking back. She could feel Peyton eyes staring from behind. She kept looking for the elevator but remembered that Lucas told her Rachel and Nathan were in the coma. If Peyton is in this hospital that means everybody else is too. That means Lucas is here. If he sees her, he will never let her go. Still, Brooke is a loyal person so she went to the counter next to her and asked where is Nathan Scott's room.

Brooke walked carefully to the room the woman told her to go. She doesn't want to see any of friends. When she arrived at the room, she saw that Haley was there, alone. She was holding Nathan's hand and was talking to him even though he wasn't answering back. It was so painful seeing Haley like that. Brooke wanted to give Haley a hug so bad. But she couldn't. She promised to herself that in a couple of months one of the first things she'll do is give a hug to Haley. Brooke's been in that door for a while now and wasn't paying attention at anything. Nevertheless, she heard Karen voice and starts walking by the corridors once again. Again she went to the counter and asks for the room of Rachel. The woman was really busy and told her to sit down in the waiting room. Brooke thanked her and starts walking away. Two seconds later the woman called her back. She said that somebody else asked about Rachel Gattina's room. The woman pointed 2 people sitting on chairs. One of these 2 persons was taking a nap and the other one had his head on her shoulder. Too bad these 2 people were Lucas and Peyton.

**_

* * *

Reviewzzz :)_**


End file.
